


A Bunny and A Music box

by PuffyBunnyTail



Category: Heroic - Fandom, Villainous
Genre: AU, Animal Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heroic au, M/M, May change the rate as it goes along, Maybe - Freeform, Sad boi, Touch-Starved, Trust Issues, add tags as i go along, fluff if you squint, hug, maybe smut, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffyBunnyTail/pseuds/PuffyBunnyTail
Summary: Slug is not as hard core and heartless as he puts on and White hat is aware of that but what he discovers in the lab that cause their relationship to shift and for boundaries to be pushed. Will they ever get back to there normal routine or is this the start of a significant change?





	1. Well that was unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Amino/Wattpad hope this goes well fingers crossed

Hope y'all enjoy this 😊😊

 

 

Slug looked even more upset than usual now a days and he spent more and more time in his lab and often not eating. White Hat had noticed this change is in behavior almost immediately and had Utopianna keep an eye on him when he wasn't able too.  
This behavior did bother him more as the days went on he became more violent and and grouchy; not to mention his body wasn't holding up on his lack of food. white was getting to his last straw with this behavior even 303 was warily of him and that meant it was getting really bad. White never had to get to this point with Slug before but he was prepared to to keep him and everyone in the manor safe.  
So when he found himself at the door of the grouchy scientist he felt a bit better about what he was going to do. He grabbed the knob of the door and didn't find it surprising that the door was locked and he used a rather thin tendril to pick the lock and slowly push the door open the door to a lab that is darker and more eerie than usual. He walked in he wasn't scared just a little off put by the extreme change of the atmosphere. "Uh well I'm sorry to barge in and disrupt your work doctor but I need to talk to you about you recent behavior."  
He got no reply aside from loud shuffling and quite whispers ;he knew it was him but his voice was off. He turned around the corner to find one of the worst things Slug has done in his lab. On his table laid a bunny that had clamps and tubs coming out of his chest as the doctor with bloody gloves and messy hair worked with shaky hands and quite curses to himself. He was so engrossed in his 'work' he violently flinched when White touched his shoulder. His face was pale a sinking in as he looked up to his boos with pure horror. White thought he looked like a scared child the fear so pure and unbidden on his face he almost went to comfort him till he had to ground himself. "W-what is this Slug wha-what have you done? "He could see the gears turning till the doctor got caught up with reality and straightened up. "What are you doing in m-my lab with out permission I didn't-" "Doctor I'm sorry- no I not sorry I your boss I came here to check up on you to find this. This is wrong what are you doing doctor." "G-get out I can't think- please just get out I-"  "Dr. Slug I asked you a question." White didn't like the tone he had to use it was harsh but Slug has a dead animal on his table and has been neglecting to take care of himself and be come very dangerous to the others in the house so he had to get stern with him to get him cooperate then him must to keep everyone-to keep him safe.  
"He won't wake up-fuck- he won't wake up." "He won't- what happened, who-" Before he could finish he look the the end of the table to see the collar it was black and it had the name 'blanc' on it and it had a small spot of blood on it. He look to the Doctor and his hands still shaking as he attempted to finish what he was doing in the bunny. White stopped him and Slug was about to lash out till he crumbled into a heap and the only thing keeping his face from hitting the floor was was the awkward angle he was slouched against White hat's legs. He looked to the bunny; he moved to hug Slug. He could understand the whole situation with out another word, he lost his little bunny friend and he was tryouts no to get him back. White wasn't sure how but his doctor was falling apart. He knew he had a pet bunny for a while and he had to admit it was cute he he would treat the bunny in his private time when he was alone but he tried so hard to hide his little friend from us to keep up his scary facade but he knew he had the little bunny and how much he meant to him.  
White pulled the Doctor into a warm hug his frame dwarfing him as White's head lay in his shoulder Slug was so out of it he couldn't push away nor could he hold his tears. He let his shaky hand rap around his back he clutched the fabric and let his body rest into him finding his own legs useless and this embrace the best thing he has experienced since Blanc died three weeks ago. He could barely keep his eyes open and he didn't remember when he fell asleep either. White let him cry before he siphon the left over energy out of him so his poor scientist to get some sleep. He didn't like doing that but he knew the doctor wouldn't go to sleep tonight. He also didn't like what he was about to do after he got the doctor into his bed. He didn't like doing things like this but he couldn't see his poor scientist like this any more so he wrote on a piece of paper and once the deed was done he left the doctor to get some rest.  
Slug woke up in a frenzy he had fallen asleep he had to help Blanc he couldn't rest when-  
He froze when he was met with his little bunny alive nose twitching and in the safety of his cage. Slug almost didn't believe it till he saw the little letter with the white hat crest on it "Doctor I was very worried to find you in the state you were in and I had to get you friend back so here he is. I hope you can forgive me for intruding but please take care of yourself again I can't lose you  
            - White Hat


	2. It was only a gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof more

When Slug stopped staring at the note and looked at his little buddy again he noticed that he first off couldn't figure out if this was real or not. He had no recollection of his boss being able to resurrect the dead or whatever this was : he felt an uneasy feeling go up his spin aside from that he had no clue how to begin to repay his boss for doing something like this. He wasn't sure where to start most of the things he did were rather violent or distasteful to the demon anyways. 

Slug first attempt was rather subtle and were only meant for collecting knowledge. He decided his best means to come up with the most favorable results were to treat this like and experiment. First he made the question that needs an answer. 'How does he repay White hat that isn't distasteful to White hat.' So he collects "research" and by that he follows him around and documents his every mood and activity. 

From trying to get 303 to not set fire to the garden as well as stopping Utopianna from annoying him. He saw nothing that would be a lead on where to even start. So he tried a less stalker-y approach and he went about his usual routine but he kept his ears pierced for anything that would give him a idea but all he got was the usual banter he normally heard and the usual shenanigans that didn't help.

"Fuc- 303 that wasn't nice at all I was given that by my brother and it meant a lot to me." White sounded like a mother scolding a child but he never really got to that bad state like this at all even if it wasn't the biggest show of anger it was big for him.

He picked up the broken pieces and with one last solemn look at them he dumped them into the garbage and walked back to office with haste. Yeah he was upset it was undeniable. I walked over to the basket and peeked into catch a glimpse of what it was that he got mad when 303 broke it. All I saw was some candy rappers some random papers and just on top of all of that garbage was a very warn music box. It was broken and I knew this would be the best gift to show my thanks for what he did for me. I didn't immediately grab it, I wanted to wait till later when I could do it and no one will question me for having it.

It was about 7pm by the time I had the chance to grab the box and all of its pieces from the garbage. I walked slowly past White Hat's office and made my way back to my lab. It would have be embarrassing if someone found a way to interfere and like clockwork Utopianna made her appearance right in front of my lab door. She looked as sly and and cheeky as ever and her usual chill and lazy demeanor was ever present. 

"Nya~ Whatcha got there Frankin Stein".  
"None of your business now go the fuc-". 

She had already stolen the pieces away from him and made quick work to see why they were before Slug jumped at her. 

"Oh a little music box didn't peg you for the type but ehh whatever I'm not motivated enough to find out what else your hiding there doc." 

And with that Utopianna was gone as soon as she was there. He didn't stay to analyze it he opened his lab room door and got to work.

Dr. Slug POV.  
I look at all the pieces and and placed them on the table I looked at my little bunny and smiled I went back to the door and made sure it was locked before I took off my bag and gloves and let me battered and scarred hands touch my wounded face and and fluff up my brown hair. I usually only work with my gloves off and bag off if I was in my other lab and it was 3 a n the morning.  
I stopped thinking about it and got to work the pieces were easy to put back together but it looked horrible. I looked at the broken music box and scuffed.

'There has to be away to make this look less sh*tty' I gave it a longer look and went to removing all of the porcelain concealing it and got to work on replicating the porcelain White House with a navy blue roof and a beige door; the whole thing trimmed in gold and a tiny white mailbox.

No POV.  
It took a lot longer for him to replicate the beautiful porcelain house mostly because he decided to replicate the ware and age of it to make it more authentic to the original. He had Utopianna scare him by crawling into his lab window as well as mess with him about his obsession with the little music box. He blushed and he knew that she could tell he was flustered but she let him be like usual 3.0.3 stormed in and he got into an argument about a mess he has to clean but Slug had no care to listen nor did he want the grouchy loaf in his lab.

And once he finally had the last of the touches to the little house he put his bag on and his gloves followed. He was done but he didn't know when to give it to his boss. He didn't want Anyone (Especially Utopianna) seeing him give this to him nor did he want White Hat to see him and call him nice names, thank him, or have to get a hug. He was red in the face again at the thought of any of those happening and he then got frustrated when his blush was not out of embarrassment but something else much warmer and nice. He decided that he would do it dead in the middle of the night when no one is up and he would just leave the thing at his door and go to bed. He gave himself a nod and went to his little bunny to give him a pet on the head that relaxed him like it always did.

It was about 2:20am when he tiptoed out of his lab with the little music box rapped neatly in his arms he moved fast but quietly through the halls and didn't waste a sec on the corners til he was infront of his bosses door once there he was about to place the little box till his mind stopped him with the what if's. 'What if his boss doesn't see it and steps on the it.' He didn't get the chance to make a decision before the door to his bosses room opens with white hat still dress sans his dress coat. 

"Doctor it's a bit late to be here did you need something."

Slug had the gift behind him but he didn't make noticeable; he was shaking to much too.  
He froze.

 

Hope you all like!!


	3. The Mind is A Terrible Thing to Waste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait folks

 

 

He could barely move he didn't even know how to answer the question. The longer he stood there the more his Boss's face sank and worry filled the demon's eye.

 

'No this was supposed to be a happy moment his boss should have been smiling not worried.'

He tried he honestly did try to say anything even make one of his bland lackluster threats but not a single sound escaped his lips.

 

"Doctor are you okay did something happen to the lab again?" His Boss's face was now a full on frown and he couldn't let this continue to fall apart he needed to get this over with and go about he usual routine but his frozen limbs and silent lips didn't quake or obey him at all.

 

"Oh come in I can share some of my tea we can talk till you feel ready to face it I'll be there to help if you need me too." The demon pulled him in the room and placed him in a large comfy chair. He was now uncomfortably laying on the rapper box and his mouth still didn't let his words out.

 

"So where would you like to begin is it really bad or is it another Ben Ten situation?"

"..."

"Slug I know you are no way near the shy type you can tell me you know I won't get angry at you-"

 

"The lab is fine..." he whispered.

 

"Did something happen in the lab then?"

 

"N-no everything is fine... we are ahead of schedule and no calls for miss shipped gadgets at all..."

 

"Oh that's amazing, great work Doctor you are doing great as always-"

 

"Every-everything is okay. I'm okay this is simple just complete the job stop over thinking it it's it-"

 

"Slug are you-"

 

When he turned with a cup completely prepared for his colleague to consume he saw a rather rare sight. His doctor was shaking and had his head ducked low and his arms barely extended with a neatly rapped present in his hands clutched so tight like he was afraid it would fall if he loosened his grip.

 

"Is that for me why-why thank you so much Slug that is very kind of you."

 

Slug felt something twisting in his chest it wasn't disgust ,he knew what that felt like, but something much warmer and he wasn't going to put a name to it out of fear that it really has gotten to that point. He didn't move from his position till White's gloves hands picked up the box with such care and he gave his shivering doctor one last look before he gently pulled the rapping off the box.

 

He moved deliberately, his hands and his graceful fingers were purposeful and the box was free with minimal mess. White was careful of his facial expression too, for whatever was in this box his colleague worked hard on and from the look on his face he was sure if he showed any distaste he would probably,and quite out of character, start to cry. White wasn't going to hate it whatsoever but he was a bit curious what and why he was being given a gift out of the blue.

 

He opened the lid and he was at a lose for words. He lifted the little music box to his face and he took in the renewed possession and smile. He could believe he did this for him it had every knock and crack in it and he even took the liberty to fix the crank the little thing had stopped working almost a century ago.

"Slug this- this the sweetest thing anyone has done for me thank you so much I can't even believe how amazing this looks."

 

"Yeah yeah your welcome or whatever..." Slug is red and he just wants to slip out the door so he could go to sleep and forget this night happened.

 

He was relieved that his boss genuinely likes it but he really didn't need anymore praise it made him feel weird. He pulled at his bag, a nervous tick he developed over awhile, he didn't want to stay and endure anything else especially a hug so he let his boss marvel at the little music box as he slipped out of the chair and went to exit the room. He wasn't fast enough ; as soon as the door click he was almost out but...

 

"Thank you so much Slug you are too kind!" His joy was ringing in his ears and his arms were around him before he could pull the door open. His boos was quick on their feet. This is were the problem rose now he had to very big problems with hugs. For starters for a lot of backstory and other plot details he really didn't like being touched not in the slightest he didn't like the idea of anyone be that close to him to actually touch him. And the second thing is the biggest in his opinion he didn't like the wording for it but he was... well he was touch-starved and he hated it. It was a very bad 'weakness' and since he didn't want to fix it he rather no one get close enough to even touch him as a better alternative it never failed that someone would find out though. White and maybe Utopianna to an extent.

 

Slug was ready to yell but as soon as those warm hands made contact with his stomach and the demon's face was nuzzled into his neck he went limp and simply whimpered in annoyance. He got caught in the trap and he couldn't get loose.

 

"...Fuck..." he whispered.

 

" You know I had to give you a hug I couldn't help myself!" He gave a bubbly and innocent smile like he had no clue of the turmoil going on with Slug's head but he was all to aware. Slug wasn't dumb and he found out pretty soon that White plays coy and innocent to seem unsuspecting. But he knew all to well (or Slug is just a paranoid passive aggressive mess but who knows) he figured that out along time ago.

 

"Ahh s-stop you fucking dork-"

 

He shivered when a those hands caress his sides and those lips rub up his neck leaving a trail of warmth in their wake as they rest on the cold shell of his ear.

 

"My Bag-shit- my ba-"

 

He was losing this battle and his arms weren't even responding to his brain anymore he was just dangling in the demon's arms barely coherent and to his dismay enjoying the warm and gentle hug. He was moving but not to his command. He rotated in the loose grip and snuggled into the embrace more hands weakly gripping the wrinkled vest his head under his boss's chin and he was trapped in his own mind and surrounded in the warm comforting embrace.

 

"I- I'm going to kill you." He hissed weakly the nite behind his words was none existent but it was supposed to be there it was but he had lost a while ago.

 

"I know you would be the only person to go through with it." He chuckled and kept the doctor captive in his hug.

 

"I'm happy you like the gift."

 

 

 

Hope you like this installment of the doc I'll be back soon with more if you like it share it around and tell me if there is any mistakes.

 

See y'all soon.


End file.
